Negative Love
by ReyScarlet
Summary: No one deserves to be alone forever. But sometimes, getting that person to realize that is harder than it appears. Pseudo-innocent in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tall and Pretty

Parsee sighed. Living in the darkness for so long had led to her senses becoming sharper. She could hear a bat squeak in the darkness above, feel the tremors from the partying Onis, see the water drip off the stalactites, taste the dank air of the cave, and smell the sulfur from the forgotten Hell. Even now, she could hear two people, Onis maybe?, walking down the path towards her.

"Thash was funn Yuuuuugi! We shhould get Tenshiii to drinnk moe saake!"

Yep, they were Onis.

"Hhh, Suika, why did you have to do that with Reimu's perfect little angel? What will Tewi say, eh?"

Parsee was sitting on the side of her little rundown bridge that spanned the pool of water that lay in the smack-dab middle of the tunnel. She saw the two Onis, one short and lolita looking, the other tall and stunning. The two Youkai started to pass her, she had her back to the two, when she heard a crack.

"Agh! Look out!"

Parsee felt someone hit her back. With a cry, she fell into the deep water. Even though Parsee had lived there for most of her life, she had never bothered to teach herself how to swim. Coupled by the fact that her head hit something hard, she had started to feel the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

Then something warm and soft wrapped itself around her midriff. It pulled her up, but then her head hit that thing again. Darkness covered her eyes.

Parsee's eyes opened. She felt something soft press on her lips, air shoot down her windpipe, then water rush up her throat. Spluttering, she coughed up water, memories of what had occurred crashing into her mind.

"Are you okay? Oh geez, I'm so sorry! Part of my geta broke, and I fell on top of you!"

She blinked. Looming over her was the tall, gorgeous Oni. Her blonde hair was wet, and her white top and translucent skirt were now all to revealing. Was this beautiful girl _actually_ talking to her!?

"Uhhh, er, yes. I'm okay."

The Oni wiped her forehead, at least, the part she could that wasn't dominated by her horn, relief flooding her face. "Oh thank the gods!" She turned her head, "Suika! Get yer' butt over here!"

Parsee looked to where the Oni's eyes were looking. Sitting on a crate, taking large gulps from a gourd, was the loli Oni. "Wha Yuugi?"

"Just bring the crate!" Tall and Pretty, Yuugi, helped her sit up. "So, what's your name, blondie?"

As Loli, Suika, picked up the crate and stumbled over, Parsee said: "M-Mizuhashi Parsee."

"Well Pars, lemme give ya somethin' as an apology gift." Reaching into the crate, Yuugi pulled out a long, thin bottle. Handing it over, Yuugi said: "This is the best sake we got. Hope ya like it!"

Suika picked up the crate as Yuugi stood up. She waved as they walked off, "Bye Pars, I'll be seein' ya!"

Parsee watched the pair walk off. Pulling the cork off, she drank the liquid. It burned going down, and left her feeling a little dizzy and warm. She felt jealous of how tall and pretty Yuugi was… But it was a… nicer jealousy?

'Yuugi…'

The next morning, after Yuugi had gotten back from walking home with Suika, was a lazy day. Somehow, she had broken off a chunk of the teeth on her geta, making it impossible to walk without falling. With that, she set off to the market place, barefoot unfortunately.

Walking along, she couldn't help but remember Suika's antics the night before at Reimu's little party…

"Everyone! We're here!" Suika carried two large crates, filled with sake of course, inside the Hakurei Shrine. Yuugi followed her, already drinking from a bottle.

"About time," started Reimu, "I was about to think this was going to be a dry party."

"Nonsense," said Yuugi. "When have we NEVER shown up with the booze?"

Marisa had already pulled out two bottles, handing one to a surprised Alice, "That one time when you two drank it all before getting here comes to mind, daze."

"Hey," Yuugi held up her hands in mock surrender, "That was Suika, not me."

"Guilty!" The little Oni started to pass out the bottles to the partygoers. Aya opted to get a dish, as did Yukari, Ran, Yuyuko, Youmu, and Reimu. Alice, under the pleadings of Marisa, Marisa and Tenshi chose not to.

"This," gagged Tenshi after swallowing a mouthful, "Is strong stuff."

"Yooooou bet!" Suika grabbed the bottle and Tenshi's head and started to pour the liquor down the Celestial's throat. "So drink up, ya hear?"

This lead to a rather hammered Tenshi and Suika attempting to fight invisible intruders, then to a kiss, that Tenshi, if not both of them, would regret later.

Chuckling, Yuugi stepped over an Oni who had been to one too many bars last night. Rounding the corner, she almost ran into a shorter, glummer individual.

"Hoshiguma," said the little Youkai, "you should be more careful."

"Sorry Satori," Yuugi chuckled, "it appears I have a knack of running into people lately."

"You're barefoot."

"Yeah," Yuugi rubbed the back of her head, "my geta broke when I was crossing the bridge. Almost drowned the blondie who had been sitting there, too."

Komeji Satori looked at Yuugi with a question in her eyes. "Blonde? Do you mean Mizuhashi Parsee?"

"Ummmm yeah? What about her?" Yuugi was confused by the sudden interest in the Youkai.

"She's a Bridge Princess, Hoshiguma," stated Satori, "she has no friends, nor can she wander to far from her bridge. She is effectively, ah what is the joke from the Outside World again, forever alone."

That peaked Yuugi's attention. She may not know exactly what a Bridge Princess was, but she knew they didn't deserve to be alone forever. "You don't say…" She headed back in the direction of the store that sold geta, "Well, nice talking to ya Satori!"

No one deserved to be alone…

~Meh, a little cheesy, but I'm a little time crunched. Inspired by Ryuu Masken and his Parsee x Yuugi. There will be more, with some M rated things later on. This is one of my favorite pairings, along with Alice x Marisa and Wriggle x Yuuka/Mystia. Advice is, of course, appreciated! How was it for a first story?

And so we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friend

The sound of someone approaching roused Parsee. Sitting up, Parsee massaged her temples with her forefinger and thumb. Her head hurt like hell, and her stomach wasn't too much better. Was it that drink that Tall and Pretty, Yuugi was it, gave her last night?

She winced as someone stumbled, making a loud racket. Cursing, that someone continued forward. In fact, that someone sounded very familiar.

"Parsee! Yo, Parsee!" Slowly turning her head, as to keep the migraine to a low roar, Parsee saw through bleary eyes that it was indeed Yuugi. "Heya there Parsee, how's it been?"

Parsee felt the normal emotions she got when someone crossed her bridge. Anger, jealousy, sadness… but there appeared to be another. Pondering this, and fighting the urge to vomit, she glared at the tall Oni.

"Uhhh, is somethin' wrong?" Yuugi was holding something, though Parsee couldn't necessarily see it. "Pars, you all right? Looks like ya ate some of Marisa's cooking."

Parsee didn't know who Marisa was, but figured that she probably was one of Yuugi's friends. Again, jealousy, but nice jealousy. "I'll… tell you what's wrong…" She said slowly, trying to stand up, but failing miserably. "I've been… laying here with a hu-"

That's when she couldn't hold it in any longer. Leaning over the side of her bridge, Parsee vomited. After she was done, she collapsed, out cold.

"Geez," Yuugi walked over and stared at the Youkai, "I guess you're a light weight, eh?"

Parsee slowly opened her eyes. Her headache was gone, which was great, and even her stomach felt better. She pulled the blanket around her, glad that her pillow was nice and…

Wait. She didn't own a blanket or a pillow.

Shooting up, she looked around at her surroundings. She was still on her bridge, but she had a blanket and a pillow. She stared at these items, not understanding how she came to be sleeping with them.

"Oh good, you're up."

Whirling around, Parsee saw Yuugi sitting nearby. The Oni had appeared to be sleeping as well, and she was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "You kinda passed out there. I took the time to give ya some kind of medicine that Yagokoro chick whipped up for Reimu when she has a hangover."

"You… drugged me in my sleep…!?"

Yuugi laughed, "No, no, no, no. I just gave ya something for your stomach and headache. Apparently, I gave ya something a little bit too strong last night." Again, that sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Parsee felt peeved by what had just happened. She didn't need that Oni to do **anything** for her, yet here she was, medicating her for a 'hangover'. But then there was that undercurrent of another emotion. What exactly was it?

"You all right? Ya look like someone just drank all of your sake."

That's when Parsee's nose kicked in. She smelled something… delicious. Trying to find the source of the scent, Parsee's eyes landed on the basket next to Yuugi. Against her will, Parsee's stomach growled.

Yuugi laughed, "I'm guessin' you're hungry, right?"

Before Parsee could deny it, her stomach growled. Again. Mutinous little devil.

"Well, I have some lunch," Yuugi reached into the basket and pulled out a large, steaming pot. Parsee stared in amazement at the fact that Yuugi didn't even flinch when her hands came in contact with the hot metal. "Let's see, I got some rice, and some of Lorelei's lamprey dumplings."

She took out to bowls, filled them, and handed one to Parsee. "Well? Ya gunna eat or what?"

Not seeing any way to get the Oni to leave, she accepted the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Yuugi began to dig in, but she poked at it. "What's the matter? If it's the lamprey, you should know that the cook is pretty damn good."

"Why are you doing this?" Yuugi looked at the girl, "What do ya mean?"

"Why are you here? Don't you have something better to do?" asked Parsee. She tried to feel angry at the Oni, but couldn't. That undercurrent of a feeling wouldn't let her.

Yuugi seemed to ponder the question. "Well, after I got my new geta," she said with a full mouth, pointing at her new footwear, "I didn't have anything else to do. Figured I'd make good on my promise to ya."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, to see ya again sometime soon." She laughed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "You're not good at this, are ya?"

"Good at what?"

"Talking to your new friend Pars."

Friend? That feeling was stronger now. The rest of Yuugi's visit consisted of the Oni telling her about herself. She cleaned up the dishes, packed the basket, all the while having this big smile that was almost infectious. When she got up to leave, Parsee pointed at the blanket and pillow.

"Naw," Yuugi said, "you can keep'em." She waved, "See ya around Pars!"

Friend… Parsee watched as Yuugi walked off towards the Ancient City. She couldn't label that feeling still, but figured she could sleep on it. Lying underneath the blanket, she slowly recapped the day's events. Migraine and vomiting, followed by passing out and being medicated. Then eating with her new friend.

As she nodded off, she could finally name that feeling. Happiness… at least she thought it was.

~Well, still nothing M rated, but I swear things'll change. As always, criticism is welcomed, just not blind rage. Still good?

And so we go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

~A quick note. This is a Drama/Hurt chapter. I tried real hard to draw this out, but I really wanted it over. Well… here we go!

Six months had passed since Parsee had first met Yuugi. Slowly, the Oni had brought her party friends to meet her, thus broadening her own circle of friends. She learned that Marisa was, in fact, a horrid cook, Suika wasn't any different sober than she was drunk, and Yuyuko could **eat**.

She was also feeling happy for the first time in a long time. While she still felt envy when the others left, since they could leave, her jealousy had largely disappeared.

Currently, she was sitting down with Yuugi, sipping sake from a dish the Oni had gotten for her. "So Pars," said the Oni, "anything special comin' up?"

Parsee looked at her friend, not wanting to tell her, "No…"

"That's not what I heard."

Parsee squinted at Yuugi, "What?"

"A little birdie told me that your birthday is comin' up!" The Oni laughed at Parsee's shocked expression.

"H-how did you… Satori!"

Yuugi shrugged, draining her sake dish. "She may have, ah, told me. It's no her fault she can read minds!"

Parsee sighed, a little irritated that Satori had told Yuugi about that. "Yeah, it's next week."

Yuugi grinned, a grin that Parsee had come to know all too well. "Ya know what that means, right?"

"Yuugi," Parsee said slowly, "don't you dare."

"Party! And you know what a party needs, right?"

"I swear, if you tell **anyone**, I'll… I'll…"

"Partiers!" Yuugi jumped up, "Suika'll grab Reimu and the others, and I'll get Satori, Yamame, and everyone else!"

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Why not Pars? It'll be great!" Yuugi drained her second dish, "Maybe I'll get Sakuya to make a cake for ya."

Parsee tried to glare at the ecstatic Oni, but the rational side of her said, 'Why not? It could be fun.' "Fine. Just, don't get drunk." Yuugi could handle her liquor, but if she drank _way_ too much, well… things tended to get interesting.

"No promises." Yuugi hugged Parsee, almost breaking a few bones in the process, "See ya Pars!"

Parsee watch the Oni walk off. "What did I just agree to?"

…

Yuugi worked quickly, procuring people to come to the party. The day before, she finally got Sakuya to make a cake, though she hoped the annoyed maid didn't poison it. And everyone agreed to her plan for a perfect birthday present for Parsee.

Everyone except Satori. The little Youkai, while willing to let the others do it, had reservations. She said simply, and cryptically, that Parsee was a complex soul, and that Yuugi should be careful about altering the place she was bound to.

Still, a master plan must go on.

…

Parsee had allowed herself to be blindfolded and beeswax to be put in her ears while Yuugi and the others prepared for her party. When she was released, she saw that they had set up a long, elegant table piled high with food, and in the center, a cake with a multitude of candles upon it.

"So Pars," said Yuugi, propelling her to sit at the head of the table, "there's an Outside World tradition of making a wish while you blow out your candles. Why don't ya give it a go, eh?"

"Sure…" Leaning forward, Parsee closed her eyes, thought for a while, and blew the candles out. As the air left her mouth, she felt the world stop for a moment. As if everything had stopped, frozen in _time_. She opened her eyes…

…To see that her bridge had been transformed. It looked new, with rails and a high polish shine. Off to the middle of it, connected and suspended above the water by stilts, was a small little house. Everyone was yelling something, though a rush of emotions blanked everything out. Yuugi was smiling at her with a lopsided grin.

Her irrational side was pissed. She didn't care that the bridge looked new. It wasn't the same bridge, and that could have altered the binding that bound her there. An anger never felt before surged through her body.

…

Yuugi was glad that her plan had went off without a hitch. After all, improving a bridge and building a house, even when she had friends like Sakuya and Suika, was hard. She was positively giddy, and wanted to see Parsee's reaction.

However, the reaction obtained was not the expected. Parsee's eyes had grown dark, and her fists kept clenching and unclenching. With a cry of fury, the Youkai grabbed the table cloth and tore it off of the table, scattering the food, booze, and cake.

"What. Did. You. DO!?"

Her eyes were full of hatred, and they were aimed straight at Yuugi. "W-what?"

"Do you have any, ANY, idea, of what _you_ have done!?"

In Yuugi's peripheral, she could see everyone being herded away by Satori, an interesting sight, since the little Youkai wasn't taller than a single one of them, but she was a little preoccupied. "Parsee, what do y-"

"I can't BELIEVE you did this!" It was clear Parsee was out of control. Yuugi took a step towards her irate friend, but the Youkai shot off a bullet of danmaku. It struck her shoulder, but it wasn't that bad. "Parsee-"

"I **hate** you!"

Yuugi froze.

…

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, did Parsee's rational side go on freak-out mode. The anger had left her, leaving her shaky and sick to her stomach. Her eyes were still fixated on the Oni, but Yuugi's were no longer on her.

She watched as her 'friend' turned and walked off the bridge…

~Sorry this was late guys. Meant to get it on yesterday, but my time ran out. I have Chapter 4 written… on paper. It'll be up soon, and there'll be a twist leading to another. How am I doing?

And so we go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Explanation.

_"I hate you!"_

The words surged through Yuugi, lending both confusion and anger. _"I hate you!"_ Why? She just made her place look prettier! And more comfortable, seeing as all she had was a blanket and pillow before. And before that, nothing. She past a boulder, which was soon reduced to a pile of dust in an act of anger. Turning, she slammed her fist into a wall. "Why?" she said aloud, not to anyone in particular. The only person who would know the answer was deeper in the tunnel.

Or so she thought. "Because she's afraid."

Turning, Yuugi saw Satori sitting on a rock. The little Youkai, who was normally glum and devoid of other emotions, looked pained. "What?"

"She's afraid that by altering the bridge, for good or ill, has tampered with the binding."

That threw her. "Binding? What?"

Before the three-eyed maiden could respond, another voice called. "Yuuuuuugi! What're you doing, storming off? Are you crying?!" Suika tromped towards the two, still drinking from her gourd. Again, before a response could be made, another voice came from the tunnel, "Yuugi? What happened there?" Reimu, followed by the others, walked up.

"Will you all shut up?!" Yuugi said, not angry, though annoyed. She turned to Satori, who apparently knew what was what, "Please continue."

Nodding, Satori said, "Well, as I was saying, she's afraid that her life may very well be in danger." Moving off the rock, Satori began to speak with an almost sad tone, "Parsee is a Hashihime, or Bridge Princess. They are created when a woman is left for another, and generate a large amount of negative emotions. Effectively, it's like when a human uses too much magic and becomes a Youkai." She said the last part while looking at Alice. "They become bound to a bridge, sometimes randomly. That bridge is then their charge, if it is destroyed, then they are too."

At this, anyone who had been whispering became quiet. "Shit…" Yuugi had to refrain from slamming her head into the wall in frustration. "That explains a whole lot now…" She looked at Satori, "Thank you. I'm going to go and try to put things straight with Parsee."

"Be careful Hoshiguma." The Oni, who had been running down the tunnel, turned and said, "When have I ever been careful?" Point.

Running up to the bridge, she saw that several of the candle holders had been destroyed; torn from their perches and cast aside. The doo to the house was open, and there was a crashing sound within it.

"Pars?" Yuugi slowly walked over the threshold. Normally, she would barge in, guns a blazing, but something told her to take it slowly. "Parsee, you in here?"

There seemed to be no light within the house, whether it was from the candles which had previously been placed in there, or form outside. Two points of emerald light were staring at her from the middle of the room. "Go away."

Yuugi stepped closer, "Look, Parsee I didn't mean to frighten you. All I wanted to do was make your bridge a better place."

"GO away." It appeared that apologizing was getting nowhere with her, so Yuugi tried another approach. "Parsee, why are you here?"

That caught the Hashihime off guard. "What? It's MY bridge!"

"No, I mean why are you like this? What happened to you to cause you to end up here?"

The lights seemed to dim, as if the question confused her. "Why do you want to know?"

'Okay, she doesn't seem angry anymore.' "Cause I'm your friend Pars. Why is that so hard for ya to figure out?"

The lights flared up again, "Gee, when you endanger me like that, it kinda makes it hard for me to believe."

'Okay, wrong move.' "Parsee, if I wanted to hurt you, why would I go through an elaborate scheme like that? I mean, I can turn boulders to dust with a poke."

Dimmed. "I don't know… Why _would_ you?"

"I wouldn't, cause that would be breaking the number one rule for friends." The Oni walked up to Parsee, who had slowly inched her way closer to her. Smiling, Yuugi gave her a playful, and _restrained_, flick on the forehead, "Get it now?"

Even though her irrational side was still fuming, something clicked. The one feeling, the one that seemed bitter after saying 'I hate you', was there. Stronger than ever. Parsee embraced Yuugi, which caught the latter off guard. "Yeah… I think I do…"

~Does the resolution seem cheesy? Eh, if it does, I'm sorry. I'm juggling this, A Dark Return, and something my friend suggested, which is a 'novelization' of Corpse Party: Blood Covered, so my tendencies in one story may dribble over into another. Still good?

And so we go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: That Feeling…

Clean up from the little 'misunderstanding' went surprisingly quickly. Funny that, when one of your friends happens to own a time controlling pocket watch. Apologies were said, and openly received, and promises for another party were told. After the others left, Yuugi turned to Parsee.

"So Pars, feel better now?"

The Hashihime scowled, "What do you think?"

"Ah, don't ya give me that crap." Yuugi cuffed her gently on the arm. But then again, that was _Oni_ gently, not normal gently. "Owwww!" Parsee tried to scowl, but couldn't keep it. "So… what now?"

"Welllllll…" Yuugi popped the vertebrae in her neck, "I guess I'll head on home. See ya tomorrow?"

Parsee, who seemed a little disappointed, nodded. "Okay… see you tomorrow…"

…

The next day, Parsee woke up in a bed. It was a strange feeling, having slept on stiff, splintery boards for most of her life. She stretched, dressed, and walked out into the kitchen. It felt weird, having the ability to cook her own food, having primarily eaten raw fish for her meals.

She got out what was in the cupboard, tea, and started to heat it up. In a pot. Now, she didn't necessarily _know_ how to prepare tea, but she was pretty sure that the way she currently was doing it was wrong. Still she carried on.

She heard the door open, "Parsee! I'm here!" She walked out to where the front entrance was. Sure enough, Yuugi stood there. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

*knock* "Parsee!" *Knock* "I'm!" *knock* "Here!"

"Har har."

"Oh come on," the Oni said, "ya know that was funny!"

"Maybe but-" She stopped, smelling something weird. Yuugi sniffed too, they stared at each other. "FIRE!"

Rushing into the kitchen, Parsee saw that the pot had effectively caught on fire. _How_ she had no idea. It was metal after all. She grabbed it, trying to find a way to put it out.

"Parsee!" Yuugi rushed in, seeing the other Youkai waving a flaming pot through the air. "Water! Put it in water!"

*crash* The pot sailed out a window, splashing into the lake. Yuugi sighed, palming her face. "I didn't mean _throw_ it into the water…"

Parsee was still confused by how she had allowed a _metal_ pot to catch on _fire_. "How? What? Why?" "What were ya cooking?"

Parsee looked at the Oni, "Tea."

"You were making tea. With a pot."

Parsee flushed, "Well, I don't know how to make it!" Yuugi laughed, getting an object from the bottom cupboard. "This is a kettle," Yuugi said slowly, teasing the Hashihime for the earlier incident.

Yuugi proceeded to 'teach', in reality she teased, Parsee the art of 'tea'. Then, it turned into a full on cooking lesson, which to any observer, seemed rather odd for an Oni to teach anything but combat and drinking.

All the while, that one little undercurrent was present. Parsee tried to ignore it, but it was like the stubborn biting fly. It wouldn't go away. It couldn't be happiness; Parsee had already written that off since it had been present during the party fiasco, so what was it? Maybe she would ask Satori later at another party.

"Hey, Pars, you listening?" Yuugi snapped her fingers, "I don't want ya to burn your house down, or lose another pot."

"Oh hah hah…"

~Wub! That feeling, can anyone guess it? If it seemed a little… _off_ at certain points, that's because I'm working on a fic called "Promise Fulfilled." It's a small little thing, inspired by a video called "Ib, after the End", and I'm afriad the tone may have dribbled over… God I love that little thing XD

So, how is it?

And so we go!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Past

She clutched the sides of her head, crying with frustration and fear. 'What if…' she thought shakily, 'it happens again?'

'What if I'm left again…?'

…

"So, how do you think this party should be planned?" Satori was sitting in the wicker chair, seeming even smaller than she actually was, since the chair was made for someone of Yuugi's size. Yuugi sat opposite of her, with Suika and Kasen to her right, and Rin to her left. Utsuho's birthday was coming up, and Rin wanted to throw the biggest party the bird had ever seen. So, that naturally meant seeing Yuugi and Suika, who were the biggest experts on the subject.

"Well," said Suika, who was less drunk than normal, having slept for a day or so before Kasen found her, "you're gunna need these thingsies…" She pulled a wadded up piece of paper from her pocket and began to unfold it. And unfold it. And unfold it. It was very comical, and by the time she finished, it was easy tenfold the size it had been.

"Ibuki…" Satori said slowly, as she and Rin read the list, "these are all alcohol products…"

"Nuh-uh! There are other stuffs down on the list."

"Ah! I see them Mistress Komeiji!" They began to talk on party ideas, when to have it and how to surprise Utsuho, while Kasen watched, amused. Looking to her right, she saw that Yuugi was deep in thought. "Yuugi? What's the matter?"

Yuugi looked up, and said "Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Satori said, not looking up from the list. And without skipping a beat she followed up with, "She's in love."

Suika, who had been drinking from her gourd, choked. "WHAT?!" she spluttered.

"I am not!" Yuugi said, flushed. "That's normally what they say when they mean the opposite," the three-eyed girl responded, again not looking away from the list. "Look, I don't care what you read from my mind, I'm not in lo-"

"WHO IS IT!?" Suika reached over, grabbed Yuugi by the horn, which was more painful than you'd think, and yelled "WE NEED TO THROW A PARTY! WHO'D THINK, HOSHIGUMA YUUGI, IN LOVE!?"

"Suika! I'm not in love-gik!" Suika slung the taller girl into a head lock and started shouting an assortment of commands, from "KASEN, GET THE BOOZE!" to "THIS IS GREAT!"

"Will-you-stop-it?!" With a mighty yank, Yuugi pulled her head away from Suika's headlock. Cuffing the elated Oni on the arm, she turned to Satori. "I. Am. Not. In. Love."

"Don't argue with her Yuugi," Kasen said. The Hermit had long known how to read emotions off of a face, giving her an edge in both life and poker. "She can read minds, and you have a 'Deny the truth' face on."

"Don't you start! I am not!"

"Ummm…" The others, except Satori, looked over to where Rin had meekly raised her hand. "Can I get some help?"

Kasen stood up, "Oh, right. I can help you finish any planning, if you'd follow me…" Kasen led the confused Kasha and, still reading the list Suika had prepared, Satori out of the room. "So, who is it!?" Suika looked at Yuugi eagerly.

"Nobody!" Knowing it would be pointless to try and throw Suika out of her house, Yuugi left. AS she departed, she felt a trio of eyes staring at her. "You better hurry Hoshiguma. Something bad may be about to happen."

"What?" Yuugi turned, only to find that there was no one who could've said that to her.

…

Arriving at The Mizuhashi Bridge, everyone had taken to calling it that now, Yuugi realized that something was off. The normally lit and cheery-ish structure was dark, except for a strange light coming from the house. Walking up slowly, Yuugi knocked (pounded) on the door. "Pars, you asleep or somethin'?"

No response. Yuugi tried to open the door, but it seemed locked. "Parsee? HELLO?!"

"GO AWAY!"

The shockwave of the simple sentence actually sent Yuugi onto her rump. Yuugi had never witnessed Parsee's power over emotions, but apparently they weren't just about manipulating them. "Uh… Pars?"

"I. Said. Go. **AWAY**!" Again, that shockwave. 'What the Hell?' Yuugi began to go over options in her head. One: Break down the doors and slap some sense into the Hashihime. Except that could hurt her, and Yuugi didn't want that to happen.

"And you said you didn't love anyone." The voice both surprised and interrupted Yuugi's train of thought.

"Who what?" Yuugi found Satori sitting on the bridge's railing, red eyes shining. "She needs your help Hoshiguma."

"Godsdamn, you're fucking cryptic." Yuugi walked over to the third-eyed maiden, "What do you mean. And give me straight answers, none of this 'wise, ancient master' bullshit."

"Okay," the little Youkai snapped her fingers, "just look into _the_ eye."

Yuugi complied, feeling a little uneasy. A strange red light snapped behind her eyes, and it all faded away…

…

'What if she leaves again? What if nothing happens? What if it isn't reciprocated? I. Can't. Be. Hurt. Again.'

…

Yuugi opened her eyes, groaning with pain. She was in the middle of a town, human she guessed, since it was peaceful and sunny. She rubbed her temples, "Wow, didn't know Satori could teleport people." She noticed an old man fishing on a bridge. "Hey, old dude, where am I?"

He ignored her.

Now, it's hard to ignore Hoshiguma Yuugi. She was loud, brash, and sometimes (most of the time) a little (a lot) rude. Yet this old geezer did. Puffing with a little annoyance, she walked over to him. "Yo, oldie-locks. Where the Hell am-"

She reached out and her hand passed through him. "-I…? DA FUCK!?" Yuugi then proceeded to stare at her hand. "Wh…wh…wh…"

"You don't exist in this." Again, Satori surprised her. "What?" The Youkai gestured at everything, "In this memory, you don't necessarily exist."

"Memory, what?" Satori smiled, "Well, you wanted answers. So, I took you to one place where you'll get them…"

In the memory, a couple had appeared on the bridge. A tall man with brown hair that covered his eyes, and a short, familiar girl.

A very familiar girl. "Shit." Yuugi stared at Satori, not really believing, "This is…"

"Parsee's past."

~Dun. Dun. Dunnnn. Well, ain't I Mister Melodramatic? Or is it just dramatic? Either way, this was NOT how the chapter was supposed to end. At all. But, it certainly will be interesting. This will be a reference to a video, which I can't _quite_ remember the name of.

And so we go!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories of the Truth

"Oh Uragiri, stop teasing me!" The brown-haired human Parsee laughed. The man laughed too, poking her in the side, "Why Parsee? Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll give you a break!"

"But I didn't know she was human and not a good luck Youkai!"

Yuugi stared dumbfounded as the couple walked by. "Wh-wh-who...?"

"Dekinai Uragiri. Parsee's human fiancé from when she was a human." Satori had taken residence on the bridge's railing, staring unblinkingly at the two. "This is a day before It."

"It?"

The little Youkai looked over at Yuugi. "I believe I told you. In fact, I'm certain I did. Yes, I did tell you." Before Yuugi could argue, she felt like a truck slammed into her. The scene blurred and changed, showing a bed room at early dawn. Human Parsee laid in the bed awaking drowsily. There was a note on the bed. Parsee read it aloud: "Oh love of my life, meet me by the bridge in the middle of the village."

Something dark pulled at the back of Yuugi's mind. Something she didn't like at all.

...

The Border World. The realm that touches all. Within it were large Eyes, each glowing and shimmering with its own color. Blue, orange, yellow, pink, brown, all the colors.

Except for red.

Hanging suspended by a massive umbrella was a red couch, something that would be more at home in a regent's living quarters rather than defying gravity, with a white and purple Yin Yang Orb embossed on it.

There, Yakumo Yukari slept in peace. She had regretted going into hibernation, for she would miss her friends and technical family. Ran would have to keep a closer eye on the energetic cat-girl of hers, and Reimu.

She would miss her.

But, she was tired. She had been awake for too long, and the secret so called "Governing Body" that held private counsel over Gensokyo could go for another century without her.

Then, one by one, each Eye within the Border World changed color. Going from whatever color they had chosen, into a deep, dark _RED_. And, with grim thoughts, Yukari woke up.

The Darkening was back.

...

The strange couple of Oni and Satori Maiden followed the Human Parsee to the bridge. Satori seemed to slowly turn smaller, hunching down as if a she had a horrible feeling of depression or sadness. It chilled Yuugi, who knew the little Youkai to be glum or monotonous most of the time.

Slowly they reached it, to see a sight that halted the happy Human Parsee.

A long haired girl was tightly hugging Uragiri.

"I didn't know we were supposed to meet here dear!" Each word from her mouth seemed like a hammer blow on the confused Human Parsee.

"Oh? That is strange my love, I thought I had sent you a letter, but it doesn't matter!" He got down on one knee.

Yuugi whirled to face Satori. "Stop it," she hissed, not wanting to see anymore. She got it, and she didn't want to see Parsee's heart get broken.

"You're the one who wanted answers Hoshiguma. Believe me, I do not want to see this all again."

'Again?' Before Yuugi could say anything else, Uragiri's voice rang out.

"**Will you marry me?**" The girl squealed, but Yuugi's attention was ripped away to another person. Human Parsee and begun to tremble, an emerald green light forming around her. She spun around and ran, tears of sorrow and anger running down her face.

And the scene blurred and changed again.

...

Yukari touched down at the Temple of Myouren, glum expression displacing her normally happy-go-lucky but ready to become business-like and practical one. Hijiri Byakuren was out meditating in the garden, sitting cross legged on a stone in the middle of a waterfall infested pond.

Thankfully, she wasn't going _"Ohmm"_. "Yakumo. It's been a while." The Monk hadn't even opened her eyes. "Indeed it has."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Yukari gave a small shrug, not wanting to surprise her old friend. Back before Byakuren had been sealed away, she had helped the Hakurei Shrine maidens, which meant she ultimately helped Yukari.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Byakuren continued to mediate, "Better than fighting Kazami Yuuka, I presume?" Yukari laughed, "Oh no. I'm afraid not."

At this, Byakuren opened her eyes. "Oh? Is another mob coming to slay me or seal me away so I can have tea with Shinki?"

"No. The Darkening has begun an affliction somewhere."

The good and pure Monk promptly swore despite herself. Houjuu Nue, who was eavesdropping (spying on) her nearly died of shock. She never swore.

...

Yuugi watched as Human Parsee ran through the forest, tears getting whipped off her face by the tree branches, leaving small scratches in their wakes. She reached a small little cliff that over looked a lake, and sank to her knees, sobbing loudly.

Then she did something surprising. She grabbed a large rock, and heaved it over the edge...

...with her still attached to it. Despite it being a memory, Yuugi ran to the edge in a desperate and pointless attempt to grab her. "Why did she-"

"She didn't want to feel the pain Hoshiguma. So, she took the... other way of dealing things, rather than locking it away." Satori had followed her to the edge, pained, "And not only is this why Parsee is afraid of being alone, but it is also why she became a Hashihime."

At her words, the world blurred to a misty color, devoid of anything except the two. "The next parts of her memories are disjointed and feverish, recounts of her slaying those who betrayed her."

And with a jarring slam, the real world shifted into focus. "Now then Hoshiguma, do you see why she is so afra-" She stopped, staring at the house.

"Hoshiguma, go. Now. Stop her and calm her before it's too late."

Yuugi gave the little Youkai an incredulous look. But a cry of fury and pain fro the house mobilized regardless.

She neared the door, wondering if she should open it. Remembering the urgency of the situation, she decided for the fastest way and blew through the door. Parsee was in the sitting room, curled in the fetal position while a strange smoke emanated form her. Disregarding her own safety, Yuugi plunged into the murk an drabbed the Bridge Princess.

"Parsee! Snap out of it!" A clawed hand scythed through the air and almost took off her head. "Gods damn it Pars, get a hold of yourself!"

"GO AWAY! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO! YOU ALL ALWAYS LEAVE!"

Not remarking on the contradicting sentence, unlike the smartass she is, Yuugi pulled the Hashihime into a giant bear hug.

"Parsee! I-" She stopped herself, before mentally slapping her hesitation. 'You might as well say it dumbass!'

"I love you!"

~CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry it took so bloody long to upload, but class, travel, and my huge addiction to Team Fortress 2 (and my Touhou Hale clan) stopped everything. Originally, it was supposed to go on last night. Then this morning.

Yeah.

But anyways, it's up! Next is chapter 3 of Alice Dere, then back here! Plus, before any critics remark on this, Byakuren and Yukari could've known each other before, since both are extremely old. And, nobody knows the extent of Satori's powers. *Implied NuexByakuren-one sided!*

Meh. Read and review my good peers!

And so we go!


End file.
